


Stanch

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [624]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, apologies for bad vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Ducky and Tony are the only ones at the scene and Tony is injured. What will Ducky do?





	Stanch

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/15/2001 for the word [stanch](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/01/15/stanch).
> 
> stanch  
> To stop the flowing of; to check in its course;also, to stop the flowing of blood from; as, "to stanch a wound."
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #298 Taste.
> 
> Warning: There is bad cliche vampire action.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Stanch

Ducky had been alive longer than anyone at NCIS realized. Being the medical examiner and previously a doctor, gave him easy access to vials of blood so that no one need know about his other characteristics. Namely, that he was a vampire.

He arrived at the crime scene to find that Anthony had been injured. Normally, he would never do this, but it appeared to be just the two of them and something needed to be done to stop the bleeding. As he didn’t have his first aid kit, only his medical examiner kit he improvised.

Positioning Tony so that he had easy access, Ducky placed his mouth on the wound. He sucked and incidentally tasted the sweetness of Tony while he worked to stanch Tony’s wound.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
